Coille
by WanderingScout
Summary: When Harry and Hermione lead Professor Umbridge into the Forbidden Forrest, they did not realise the trouble they were getting themselves into with a herd of angry centaurs! Forced to live with centaurs for a year, what will become of the pair? Canon compliant up to the end of book five then everything changes. Will be slash eventually and rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry potter, some of this chapter is similar to parts in book five, I am just using it as a starting point to the story and not trying to claim it as my own **

**This story is set at the end of firth year when Harry is desperately trying to get to the DOM to save Sirius. For the purposes of this story Firenze never came to teach at Hogwarts and is very much still a member of his herd.**

**I know that this is a short chapter, but it is just setting the scene for the rest of the story.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy **

**Chapter 1**

"What about these ones!?" A grey centaur snarled pointing at Harry and Hermione as a huge centaur appeared behind Harry wrapping his arms around Harry's torso and holding him so tight he could barely breathe.

"You said you don't hurt young" Hermione spluttered trying to back away. "Please, we only came here because we needed your help."

Harry knew immediately that this was the wrong thing to say as all of the gathered centaurs started shouting and snarling, stomping their hooves in agitation.

Harry squirmed trying not to panic as the centaur holding him reared, pulling him off the ground for a moment.

Hermione looked terrified, her eyes darting around the gathered centaurs trying to find an escape.

"They came here unasked, now they must pay the consequences of their actions, they can join the woman!" A centaur Harry recognised as Bane shouted, to the roaring approval of the other centaurs.

"No!" another voice called out and Harry turned to see Firenze walking into the circle of centaurs that had gathered around Harry and Hermione. For a moment Harry felt hope… but then that moment ended.

"They have come into our lands uninvited, enabling us to get rid of that woman for them, like we are here for no other reason to do their bidding. They have the same arrogance as most of their kind. They shall be punished in the old ways."

A roar of approval met his words and Harry's heart sunk wondering what was going to happen to them.

Hermione looked faint sinking slowly to the forest floor as tears ran down her face.

"You will come and live with us amongst the herd young ones, you will serve as we all serve and learn our ways. Hopefully this will help you gain the proper perspective needed to treat us with the appropriate amount of respect that we deserve."

Harry looked green at the thought and started to struggle harder against the centaur holding him captive. "How… how long do we have to live with you?" He stuttered out.

Bane gave him a malicious grin, "a year and a day is what is required."

Harry and Hermione both started shouting at his words.

"NO!" Harry cried, "Sirius needs my help, we have to go!"

"You are going nowhere" Firenze said, staring at Harry intently. Harry took in the astonishingly blue eyes and the hair so pale blonde it would put Malfoy to shame swallowing thickly before turning his gaze away. "Your Sirius will be fine."

Harry calmed a little at the words, what had Firenze meant? Had he seen something in the stars?

"Take them away" Firenze muttered, the other centaurs hastening to comply.

Without a word of warning the centaur holding Harry swung him up into his arms holding Harry so tightly he couldn't move a muscle. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another centaur step forward, this one had deep red hair and a beautiful chestnut coat, grabbing Hermione and swinging her up into his arms, ignoring her further protests.

Harry knew that without their wands they didn't stand a chance against this herd of centaurs. He tried to give Hermione a reassuring look but knew judging from the look of terror on Hermione's face that it was mostly ineffective.

He had thought that Firenze was quite decent, having saved Harry's life in first year but obviously Harry had grossly misjudged the tall centaur.

He silently fumed as Hermione and he were carried through the forbidden forest, there had to be a way out of this, he just had to bide his time until they found one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I know this took me a long while to get out. Got too caught up in all my other stories lol. I have a main story I am working on at the moment, but I will be updating this one sporadically. Enjoy **

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 2**

They walked for what felt like hours, though may have been much shorter, through the thick forest. Large trees and darkness looming over them. Harry felt the adrenaline that had been coursing through his body slowly start to fade, being replaced by a bone deep weariness. With nothing to do but think as he was carried through the forest, Harry had the time to reflect on his actions and decide that he had perhaps been too hasty in his decision to try to run off to the ministry after Sirius. He was still worried about his Godfather of course, but with time to think he now realised he shouldn't have acted so rashly. He felt terribly guilty for getting Hermione in this mess to begin with. Sure, she had been the one to suggest they go into the forest with Umbridge but that wouldn't have been necessary if he hadn't been so hell bent on going after Sirius. He couldn't see her from his current position, but he hoped she was coping ok.

Harry had at first found it quite uncomfortable being pressed so firmly up against a large muscular chest, but as the journey continued, he gradually found himself relaxing into the warmth. The centaur carrying him hadn't uttered a single word, hadn't done anything except hold him tightly but Harry found the action oddly comforting and soon found himself nodding off. Lulled to sleep by the rhythmic swaying as he was carried through the forest.

Harry wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for when he awoke to the sound of voices talking softly around him. They had come to a stop, so he assumed they had reached their destination. He feigned sleep, keeping his breathing even and his eyes closed, and listened to the quiet words around him.

"Can someone please explain why you have returned with two sleeping younglings?" A soft voice asked, curiosity evident in the tone.

Harry thought it was Firenze who replied.

"The pair insulted the herd" Firenze began, hisses of anger followed his words. "So, we have claimed retribution in the old ways." This time murmurs of surprise followed his words.

"It has been many years since such a claim was made" another voice whispered gravely, and Harry struggled to tell if it was the first speaker or someone new.

"This could be good for the herd" someone else spoke up.

"As long as they don't try corrupting the foals with their human way of thinking" someone else argued. "There is a reason why we do things the way we do." Noises of agreement followed this statement. Harry heard a few hooves stamp restlessly on the ground.

Harry decided that he had heard enough and decided it was time to 'wake up.'

He yawned loudly and stretched his arms, legs and neck, all of which were feeling stiff after being in the same position for so long. It took him a moment to realise that the movement had caused his face to burrow into the well-muscled chest that he was currently leaning against. He flinched away and flushed red as he looked up at the amused centaur who was holding him.

"Umm… Hello," Harry said awkwardly.

A loud throat clearing nearby forestalled any response from the centaur holding him, and Harry twisted his head to look around to see seven centaurs', who were all staring at him.

He spotted Hermione still sleeping soundly in the arms of the centaur who held her. She had drool running down her chin but was otherwise fine.

A centaur with chocolate brown hair and a matching coat stepped forward.

"Welcome youngling, I am Magorian leader of this herd."

Harry squirmed slightly in the arms holding him until the centaur took the hint and gently lowered him to the ground. Harry stumbled for a moment before righting himself and turning to face Magorian.

"Ah… Hello. I'm Harry. Any chance you could just let us go back home? None of this year and a day business?" he asked hopefully.

Magorian merely gave him a knowing smile.

"Sorry, but that is not how this works. You have insulted the herd and must compensate for your actions."

"I didn't mean to insult the herd" Harry said pleadingly, green eyes starting to swim with tears at the thought of not seeing Hogwarts or his other friends for a whole year.

"Living here for a year will help you to understand centaurs and how we live. I assure you after your stay here, you will not accidentally insult a centaur herd again."

Harry sighed and wiped his face. He knew it had been a long shot, but he had had to try.

"You will find that life amongst us is not so bad Harry" Firenze said with a compassionate smile, but Harry just turned his head away.

Harry heard a grunt and then a shrill voice demanding, "put me down this instant!" Hermione was awake.

He turned in time to catch her as she threw herself at him, getting a face full of bushy brown hair at the same time.

"Oh Harry, I am so sorry!"

Harry gripped her back just as tightly. "No Hermione, this is my fault. If I had thought more rationally before running in wands blazing, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You were just trying to save Sirius, Harry, I understand. Let's just say we're both to blame."

Harry chuckled wetly, as more tears threatened to spill. "OK."

"Come, I will show you to your hut." Magorian said as he started to walk away, the other centaurs parting to let them through. As the centaurs moved Harry and Hermione got their first look at the centaur village.

Harry gasped in surprise. It. Was. Beautiful. And nothing like he had been expecting, though honestly if he had been asked, he wouldn't have been able to say what he had been expecting.

The sky above the small village was covered in thousands of twinkling lights, at first glance Harry thought they were like the human fairy lights but upon closer inspection he realised they were a type of insect. They floated in the sky illuminating the village in a soft warm glow. The village itself consisted of a large grassy meadow. In the centre was a big fire pit which has almost burnt down to nothing, given the late hour. Scattered around the meadow were huts of varying sizes. What they all had in common however was that they only had three walls. One wall was open to the elements; Harry guessed it was to allow easy access for the large centaurs. Despite only having three walls the huts that Harry could make out looked warm and cosy. With soft green grass beneath them, Harry could also see a variety of woven blankets in the hut closest to him. He noticed that all the homes also had a small fireplace, he assumed for warmth in the colder months and perhaps some cooking. As they walked quietly across the field Harry saw that some of the huts were occupied, while others stood empty. It was to one of these empty huts that Magorian led them.

"This will be your hut for the foreseeable future" Magorian explained.

Beside him Hermione grimaced at the basic hut, but Harry quite liked the look of it.

"There are plenty of blankets hanging to the right for you to make yourselves comfortable" Magorian explained pointing to a rack covered in a variety of blankets on the side of their hut.

"I will return in the morning to give you a tour of the village and explain how things work around here. I suggest you get some rest now, no doubt it has been a long day."

As the centaur leader started to walk away, he gave them one last piece of advice; "also, do not try to escape. There is special magic that surrounds this place, only a centaur can find their way."

Harry nodded in understanding and heard Hermione groan quietly beside him.

Magorian walked away, back to the waiting group of centaurs, who immediately started talking quietly amongst themselves.

Harry and Hermione walked into their hut and looked around. There was only one large room. To one side was the small fireplace and what looked like a kitchen area that he had seen earlier. There was a small bench next to the fireplace with two cut outs that had wooden tubs sitting in them. He assumed this was to do with food preparation. The rest of the room was bare.

Wordlessly they moved to the blanket rack and pulled off several blankets each. The blankets were soft but sturdy and all in earthy colours of browns and greys and reds.

They moved to the far corner and began piling up their blankets into a type of nest like structure, before climbing in together and pulling some more blankets over the top of them. Luckily the night was quite warm, so they were comfortable enough.

"We will find a way out of here Harry." Hermione said confidently beside him, whispering it into the night.

Harry made a non-committal sound in the back of his throat; he wasn't quite so sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is here, I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 3**

Harry awoke to the sun shining into their warm hut. He supposed sleeping in wasn't much of a thing amongst a centaur herd. He looked over and saw Hermione still asleep beside him, he chuckled as he realised, she had made herself a cocoon out of blankets.

He sat up from their blanket nest and looked out of the opening in their hut to see that the meadow was already alive with activity even though Harry new it couldn't be very late in the morning. He debated whether to wake Hermione or not but decided it wasn't worth the risk to his life. Climbing gingerly out of their bedding he made his way outside.

Unsure of what to do Harry made his way awkwardly to the cooking fire in the centre of the village, trying to ignore the looks of surprise and suspicion that were being cast at him from the surrounding centaurs.

He spotted Magorian and Firenze and hurried over. Both seemed surprised to see him.

"Harry, we weren't expecting to see you up so early. We thought after everything that happened yesterday, we would let you rest this morning."

Harry felt surprise by the kindness.

"Oh, well thank you, but I'm an early riser anyway. Can never manage to sleep in" he explained ruefully.

He didn't bother to mention it was due to years of having to get up early and cook breakfast for the Dursley's.

"That will serve you well here" Magorian explained. "We rise early and get our work done in the mornings. The afternoons are for our own pursuits."

Harry nodded in understanding; glad they wouldn't be expected to work all day every day.

Firenze tried to smile at him, but again Harry childishly turned his face away. He felt hurt that Firenze had been the own to suggest their captivity here, he thought they were friends of a sort.

As he stood between the two centaurs, he noticed something he hadn't really paid attention to the night before. The centaurs were tall! Really tall. He logically knew that must be the case but still he was surprise to realise that he only came up to Firenze' chest.

"We have some things to discuss with you, but it would be best to wait until your mate awakens. I do not wish to repeat myself." Magorian explained.

Harry gasped and found himself choking on some spit that decided to go down the wrong way. He started coughing, trying to clear his airways while the centaurs watched in confusion.

"What!?" Harry gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

Magorian frowned. "Your mate? The female who came with you last night."

"Do you mean mate as in friend or mate as in partner?" Harry asked, wanting some clarity in case he was simply misreading the situation.

"Mate as in partner, of course" Magorian stated looking confused at Harry's question. "Who you will spend your life with and breed with in the future, though I must say you are a little young for that at the moment, by human standards anyway."

Harry felt like his face was on fire.

"Hermione is not my mate! She is one of my best friends but nothing more." Harry said, amazed that he even had to have this conversation.

"Oh. I do apologise for the confusion. When you arrived last night you smelt very strongly of each other, she then proceeded to throw herself at you when she awoke, then last night you slept in the same bed, granted I know little of human mating habits but this led me to believe that you were mates." Magorian explained.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, well when it's put like that he understood where the confusion came from.

"Hermione is just a friend, nothing more."

Magorian nodded in acceptance, while Firenze just stared at Harry intently, not having participated in the conversation at all.

Deciding that he had had enough of the awkward atmosphere he walked over to the two centaurs who were busy cutting up fruits, obviously for breakfast. Both were tall and muscular, like every centaur he had met. One had a sandy coloured coat and the other a mottled grey. Harry took a moment to wonder if hair colour impacted coat colour, it didn't seem to.

"Would you like a hand?" he enquired politely.

Both centaurs eyed him warily for a moment, before the one on the left nodded, handing over a large chopping board and knife with a basket of apples.

"Cut these into quarters and place them on the various platters."

Harry nodded, stepping closer to the table and finding that he was a bit short to use it comfortably. He looked around until he spotted a log, obviously placed to go into the fire at some point. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to do magic here so he dragged the log over and stood upon it so that he could cut more easily.

The two centaurs he was working with didn't talk to him, but Harry found he didn't mind.

Harry looked around as he worked and spotted another centaur walk up to the large pot on the fire and start stirring. It took him a moment to realise what was different about this centaur. It was a female! He wasn't sure why he found this discovery so shocking. He supposed it was because he had never met a female centaur before. He looked around the village and was able to spot a few more, though they were fewer in number then their male counterparts. Actually, as he looked around, he noticed that there didn't seem to be that many centaurs anyway, maybe around 13 with a few foals running around.

'How big was a centaur herd usually?' He wondered but decided that would be something he could enquire about later.

He felt eyes on his back and turned around to find Magorian and Firenze watching him, as well as the centaur who had carried him last night.

He ignored them, continuing to cut up the fruit and placing it on the platters until they were full.

Harry jumped as a loud horn blew through the village. Harry assumed it was the call for breakfast because everyone stopped what they were doing and started to make their way over. Harry got shoved aside by a particularly aggressive male who seemed very keen on getting some breakfast. He quickly stepped backwards so he wouldn't be trampled. He thought it would be best to let the others get something to eat before attempting to do so himself, even though his stomach was twisting in hunger.

He felt a bowl being pushed into his hands and looked up to see Firenze smiling at him and handing him a bowl of warm porridge and fresh fruit.

He was saved from offering any kind of response by Hermione barging her way through the crowd to Harry's side.

Hermione was always grumpy in the morning and needed a good 30 minutes to get her bearings before she could properly function.

He handed her the bowl of food that Firenze had just brought him, ignoring the hurt look that flashed across the centaur's face, and guided Hermione over to a soft patch of grass a little away from the fire.

She didn't comment as Harry wandered off to get another bowl of food while she started eating.

Most of the crowd had cleared away by now so he was able to get a bowl without too much trouble, though he was disappointed to realise that most of the fruit was gone as well. With a sigh he scooped up what he could and made his way back to Hermione, both eating in silence.

About halfway through the meal Hermione seemed to come back to herself. Harry could see the moment that her eyes became more focused and her brain kicked into gear.

"We need a plan to get out of here" Hermione whispered, surreptitiously looking around to see if anyone could hear them.

"I really don't think it's going to be that easy" Harry whispered back.

Before they could continue their conversation Magorian and Firenze walked over, both lowering themselves gracefully onto the grass before them.

"Now that you are both awake" Magorian began, eyeing Hermione for a moment. "We can begin."

Both teens listened attentively, knowing that what came next would be important.

"As you are already aware, I am the leader of this herd, Firenze here is my second."

Harry was surprised by that piece of information but just nodded his head.

"For the next year you are a part of this herd. You are one of us. We number 18 including two foals. While you are here you will follow directions that are given to you and show nothing but respect to the members of this herd. If you have a problem, you will come to either myself or Firenze to solve it. We do not abide conflict amongst ourselves, we must stand united, there is already too much in the world against us without turning on each other. We may not have magic like you do but we do have magic. It is more subtle, taking care of us and the herd. You will notice that, everything grows abundantly in our village, you will also find that it is impossible to leave or find your way into this meadow without a centaur present. This is magic similar to the wards you wizards use and keeps us safe from outside dangers. Not only that but due to the old magic that Firenze invoked when he claimed retribution you are bound to our village for the next year. You are unable to leave with or without a centaur present."

Harry felt Hermione tense beside him.

"Unfortunately for you your wands will not work here, though I am unsure about wandless magic, it has been many a year since one of your kind lived among us. While you are here you are expected to contribute, just like everyone in the herd does. Sometimes you will be given tasks to do, other times look around and see what needs to be done. I have already sent a member to speak to your headmaster and let him know what has happened. He will contact your families so that they are aware that you are safe but that they will not hear from you for a year."

Again, Hermione tensed at Magorian's words. But Harry wasn't concerned, he knew the Dursleys would find it hilarious that he had been taken hostage by a group of angry centaurs. They would probably hope that Harry would never come back home.

"We keep mostly to ourselves but do seek out other herds for trade. This usually happens about once a moons cycle, where some of our numbers will travel to another herd or another herd will visit us for trade purposes. We are particularly respected for our weaving." He said pride coating his voice.

"While you are among us you will be given lessons in what you call astronomy, the stars have many stories to tell if one only knows how to listen."

Hermione actually looked interested at this and Harry had to supress a grin at his friend's priorities.

"There is a stream that runs behind the trees to the west that we clean our clothing and bedding in. There are also several large pools that we use for bathing."

Here Magorian paused, obviously thinking about what else he should tell them. Firenze cleared his throat pointedly.

"As you are unfamiliar with centaurs, I think it is also important that you are made aware of the fact, that while we have females, our males can also be impregnated."

Harry's eyes popped open at the words, while Hermione snorted with derision next to him.

"Don't be ridiculous! Males can't get pregnant, that's impossible!"

Firenze frowned at her words and Magorian's eyes narrowed.

"While it is indeed rare, centaurs as a race have great difficulty breeding, hence why we are so few in number, it is indeed possible for a male to get pregnant" Magorian explained, his tone biting.

Harry elbowed Hermione harshly, she rolled her eyes but refrained from commenting further.

"I am putting you both on washing duty for the time being. That means every day you will help wash any clothing or blankets that need it. Granted we do not wear much clothing, but it is still an important task."

Harry nodded seriously while Hermione just rolled her eyes again.

It seemed that the two centaurs had explained everything they had to at the moment and began to stand. Harry took a moment to admire the shifting of strong muscles, both man and horse as they stood.

"Go to your task, you will hear another horn when the midday meal is ready."

Both teens stood and walked in the direction of the stream. As soon as they were out of ear shot Hermione started whispering like an angry wasp in his ear.

"Do they honestly expect us to spend our days cleaning up after them! And the only lessons they have are astronomy, I will go insane!" she growled angrily.

"Don't think of it so much as cleaning up after them, but contributing, like you would at home. Surely you were made to do chores as a child?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned at his words, "sure chores like cleaning my room, not looking after a pack of animals."

Harry frowned at Hermione's words. "I don't think they would like it if they heard you talking like that Hermione, and honestly I don't like to hear you talking like that either."

Hermione fixed him with a beady stare, which Harry met stoically before she took a deep breath and relented.

"You're right Harry, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated and scared" she said wearily, running her fingers through her wild hair.

Harry reached out and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I know Hermione but insulting them isn't going to make anything better. If what they say is true, we are stuck here for a year, we may as well make the most of it."

Hermione didn't respond, but the stubborn set of her jaw made Harry think that she wasn't just going to go along with what Magorian, and Firenze said.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly before deciding there was nothing else to say right now. There was no point trying to reason with Hermione when she got in a mood like this, he would be better trying again once she had calmed down.

They found the stream easily and followed it along until they came to three centaurs who were busy beating, washing and hanging out a variety of blankets, throws, and other smaller cloths Harry assumed were for washing.

The centaurs paused at their approach and Harry gave a small wave.

"Ah… hello. I'm Harry. We've been sent here to help."

There was two males and one female. They shared a look before nodding.

"I am called Heron" the male on the right introduced himself.

"I am Kyros."

"And I am Aneka."

Seeing as how Hermione wasn't going to introduce herself, Harry did it for her.

"It's lovely to meet you. This is Hermione." He said indicating to the witch beside him.

The three gave her a careful nod.

"You can begin by beating the blankets" Heron explained, lifting an eyebrow as though waiting for a complaint.

Harry just nodded and moved over to where Kyros was already beating the blankets. He handed Harry and Hermione thick sticks that looked similar to baseball bats.

"It is important to really hit them to get all the hair and dirt out before we try washing them, otherwise it ends up making the blankets even dirtier than they were." He explained, his tone patient.

Harry watched the centaur, taking note of how he beat the blankets to ensure they were clean enough to wash. This was probably the oldest centaur he had met so far, he still didn't look very old, but he had fine wrinkles on his face and streaks of grey through his hair. For the first time Harry wondered what the lifespan of a centaur actually was.

After the demonstration Kyros moved out of the way so that Harry and Hermione could begin their work. He watched them carefully to ensure they were doing it correctly, before moving away to sort through the pile of blankets and cloths still to be washed.

Harry found the work oddly soothing. Definitely a good way to burn up excess energy or to work out any frustrations one might be having. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be helping Hermione any, Harry having to listen to a constant stream of mumbled complaints the whole morning. He wasn't sure if Heron, Kyros or Aneka could hear her, but they all acted as though they couldn't and for that Harry was grateful, the last thing they needed was to get into even more trouble.

They continued to work steadily through the morning until they heard a loud horn blast, indicating that lunch was ready. All five of them moved toward the stream, washing dirt and grim off their hands and faces before returning to the meadow.

Harry could admit quite freely that he was exhausted. He collected his food and made his way to a soft patch of grass, collapsing down with a groan.

He heard a chuckle and looked behind him to see the centaur that had carry him in the night before standing behind him.

"Harry, it is good to see you again" the centaur rumbled, and Harry hesitated for a moment trying to recall his name.

"Basil" the centaur supplied with a chuckle, moving until he was seated comfortable beside Harry. Hermione came along a moment later, eyeing the centaur carefully before taking her seat on Harry's other side.

"I know you have only been here for the morning, but I just wanted to check in and see how you are settling in?" the dark-haired centaur asked kindly, and Harry was touched by the gesture.

"Ah, well pretty good, I think. It's all a bit new at the moment, but everyone had been kind so far."

The centaur nodded sagely. "I am glad. I know, perhaps better than anyone, what you are going through. If you ever want to talk, I am here for you."

Harry felt confused, how did this centaur could understand what they were going through? Just as he opened his mouth to reply though, Hermione talked over him.

"I'm not sure why we were given the worst job in the whole village. Those blankets were filthy, I'm never going to get the smell of horse off me." The brunette complained loudly. Harry groaned and looked down at his meal, his cheeks heating at his friend's outburst.

He concentrated on his meal and tried to tune out the rest of his friend's ramblings, desperately hoping that no one would take offence. He knew it was going to take Hermione a while to settle in.


End file.
